Specialist at work
by Lorri95
Summary: set 3 years after L/S. the Moroi world is changing and finally the fighting program is mandatory with the the option as a career as a Specialist (a Moroi Guardian). Rose and Dimitri are head instructors in court and their life is finally on a steady track. however the Moroi aren't the only vampires evolving.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dpov**_

I stood at the top of the gym and waited as the Moroi shuffled into the gym. Thanks to Queen Vasilissa's ruling and personal interest in the topic, she declared that Moroi combat classes where now mandatory for anyone who wanted to become a Specialist. There were many different roots they could take to become Specialists and different classes to allow them to become the most help. I, myself, instructed endurance fitness, combat solo and combat partnered which I did with my beautiful partner in crime and life – my Roza. It was because of her that this was all possible. She is the reason that all around the globe, in every academy, Moroi are no longer defenceless and Guardian numbers are no longer plummeting. My Roza along with Christian Ozera – sorry Specialist Ozera as he insisted we call him when he is being particularly difficult - built a curriculum and training program along with recruiting Guardians to help our world survive.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name being called from a small female who's name I think was Erin at the back of the gym. I looked at her and slightly nodded my head, instructing her to continue.

" _Um Guardian Belikov? Where's Guardian Hathaway?"_

If I hadn't already mastered the guardian mask she would have seen my lips twitch into a smile just at the mention of her.

" _Rose is probably just running late. She should be here soon"_

When everyone was settled and quiet I walked to the front of our demonstration station.

" _As you are all well aware"_ I continued in my strict, no non-sense, and mentor voice. _"Guardians and Specialists are partnered up based on their level of skill and compatibility. And of course, most importantly trust. You see, blind faith in your partner alone is what is going to keep you and your charge alive. Earning trust is hard I understand that but it's also irrelevant. So today we'll be doing some basic trust exercises. Like this"_ I raised my hand to point above me where a blindfolded Rose had stepped over the railing of the bridge on the third floor of the gym.

In the last three years Roza has shed any remaining baby fat while keeping her beautiful curves. Her dark- almost black- hair was shorter since she got pissed off with how knotty it was one day and cut it off. It now hung in beautiful waves reaching just below her collar bone. She was perfection. And she was mine.

Without so much as a hint of hesitation she released her hold on the railing and fell backwards freefalling in the air. As the Moroi gasped and screamed, Roza landed safely in my arms with a gentle thud. I held her for just a minute more and she removed the blindfold and dropped it to the floor beaming her excited Rose smile at me which I returned whole-heartedly.

" _Nice catch there Comrade!"_ she said as she hopped down from my arms.

Both of our heads snapped around to witness shocked and frankly horrified faces gaping up at us.

The silence was shattered at the sound of a Guardian in the front row.

" _No way in hell am I doing that! Over my dead body! Crazy bitch"_

Wearing black yoga pants and a black tank top Roza slowly turned to him, resting her hands on her hips and with a big smile snapped. _"It's an attitude like that that's going to get you killed Tom. I'm in change and you will do as I say. Besides, do you really think that we would ask you to do trust falls to gage your compatibility on a life or death situation? Don't be a dick all your life."_

" _You'll be doing this."_ She continues, ignoring the students teasing Tom, as she picked up six flying stakes and watched me walk to the wall. As many times as Roza and I have done this it never gets old to see the classes reaction as they realise what exactly was about to happen. My eyes locked with Roza's as she smiled a devilish smile at me and threw one on the flying stakes up into the air and catching it perfectly never breaking eye contact. I fanned my limbs out and pressed against the wall.

" _Ready to be chopped sui Comrade?"_ she teased and cocked her head to the side. Not giving me time to answer she smirked, brought her arm back and realised the flyer and it shot through the air impaling itself in the wall between my thumb and index finger. _"You see, it's all about knowing your partner."_ Another landed to my left beside my ribs. _"And knowing that they would never bring you harm"_ another flyer landed to the right of my ribs and I just continued to watch in awe my beautiful badass partner hurling silver stakes at me. THUD, THUD! Two more landed either side of my neck. _"Well…"_ she shrugged _"not intentionally of course"._ She turned around and walked back to where she had dropped her blindfold swaying her hips as she practically danced with excitement at our big finale.

" _Hey Belikov! Where would you say the most important place on a man's body is? The head or between the legs? Your pick."_

I gave out a little chuckle shook my head and shook my head slowly and faked a sigh of boredom. _"I don't know Roza. I guess it depends which he uses to think with."_

She pulled down her blindfold and grinned a wicked ear-to-ear grin. The class was silent believing that if they even breathed they would throw Roza off.

" _Well Comrade. I know which one you think with."_

I was the one to break the silence this time letting out a booming laugh. The class didn't find it so funny though as they looked horrified at the fact that we could be bantering back and forth like this in a situation like this.

With that Rose lifted her arm and realised the flyer. It whizzed through the air and landed with a deafening crack about a millimetre south of that important place.

" _Aww!"_ she said jutting out her bottom lip _"I missed."_

She spun around to face the class once more. _"Specialist Ozera will pair you up with your partners that we have chosen for you. These partners are ones we feel that you will all work best with. If for some reason you do not feel that you are compatible go moan about it to Christian. I do not care in any way whether or not you agree with us. Suck it up. We know what we are doing here."_

I walked beside her and placed my hand at the small of her back and leaned in to press my lips against her temple. _"We have Specialist air users on hand that are going to protect your torso and head. Anywhere else besides these places will be hit and I promise it will hurt. Aim with your elbow and you shouldn't miss but if you do, we do have some spirit users here also. So have fun."_

We walked away as Christian was coming onto to demonstration station to read the parings.

We exited the gym with my arm still around her waist keeping her close. As soon as the gym doors slammed shut behind us, I cupped her face in my hands and brought her warm lips to mine pressing her small body against the door.

" _I love partner day."_ She sighed and burying her face in my chest

" _ROSE!"_ a high pitched shriek came over the courtyard.

" _Oh fuck! Hide me Dimitri quick I still have time_!" she begged she grabbed my forearm and to pull me in the opposite direction.

" _Sorry, Love. I think it's too late. You can take on an undead monster but not you best friend?"_ I chuckled stopping her before she made a run for it.

Lissa came storming over to us going pink in the face _"Rosemarie Hathaway! our ride leaves in five minutes and you're over here sucking face?! How are you ever going to find a wedding dress if you point blank refuse to go dress shopping with me?"_

" _I could just wear jeans you know? I don't really care Lissa!"_

" _Over my dead body Rose."_

Roza turned away from Lissa to face me _"that can be arranged_ " she mumbled loud enough for only me to hear. I kissed her goodbye and watched as she is led off by a very pissed off Queen.

I turned on my heels with a big smile on my face back into the gym to make sure that nobody was dead yet.


	2. Can't take my eyes off you

Thank you to everyone who has shown your support for the story! Please continue to give me suggestions about what you want to happen and your predictions for future chapters. I'm irish and we tend to curse an awful lot but I've always seen Rose as a curser. Let me know what you think. Im sure you all realise that – to my utter disappointment – I do not own the Vampire Academy.

As always R&R!

Love L xx

 **RPOV**

I swear to God, if hear one more fucking thing about this wedding ill stake myself. A small wedding. Small. That's all I wanted. My family, Dimitri's family and our court family. That was enough. I didn't want some fancy big celebration with hundreds of people who, just a few months ago, was talking shit about me behind my back because I'm marrying a another dhampir. I'm sure our marriage will affect their life greatly. But god forbid the personal guardian to the queen DOESN'T have a grand ball that the entire fucking court is invited to. Over five hundred people have RSVP'ed. Honestly I'm so stressed and the only thing I've done is pick out a dress. I knew it was the one five dresses in but Lissa insisted on trying 23 more after that because 'you never know'. I love Lissa. I really, really do but she is seriously trying my patience.

I march up to our apartment and burst through the door.

" _Comrade! Come on. We're hitting the bar. We're gonna get each other good and drunk_!"

Dimitri turned around from washing the dishes in our small kitchen looking at me like I had ten heads. I'm not really a drinker and he knew that.

" _Roza is that really a good idea I know your frustrated but_ -"

" _Belikov, we are going to the bar and getting highly intoxicated. Have you ever heard of 'a happy wife is a happy life'? The wedding is in two weeks away. Start practicing."_

With that I turned on my heels and head out the way I came. If the man had any sense he would follow me.

As we reached one of the court bars I went straight up and ordered two shots of whiskey and knocked both of them back and ordered two more. As I rested my head in my hands I felt a strong arm snake around my waist.

" _Roza if you drink at that pace you're just going to end up throwing up or passing out."_

" _Dimitri this is our wedding. And yet I can't make one fucking decision about it. All I wanted was a small wedding with us and everyone who has been there for us through everything, To see us finally happy. I don't want some grand affair. I just want you and married outside our beautiful little cabin. That's all I want_." I knocked back another whiskey and slammed in down onto the bar.

" _Okay Roza. Let the Russian show you how to really do It."_ he took a shot too and ordered four more. Two for me and two for him.

I turned to face him beaming from ear to ear. I loved drunk Dimitri. Well to be honest I loved all Dimitri. But drunk Dimitri was the best fun. He's only come out once before in Russia and I've never laughed so much in my life.

Six shots and an hour later Dimitri was on the almost empty bars small stage singing 'can't take my eyes off you' and shaking his shaggy hair about and doing the can-can.

And that's all I remember.

I wake up naked next to my soon to be husband with a killer headache.

8:45 shit we had fifteen minutes to get to the gym for our class.

" _Fuck! Dimitri get up seriously let's go!"_

After a stream of Russian and some more shouting we were running out the door looking like a train had just hit us at full speed.

We started with a quick demonstration but honestly I was all over the place I just couldn't focus properly at all. My head was spinning and I didn't have the energy to put up a proper fight. It didn't last long after I took a punch to the side of my ribs that really stung more than it should have.

" _Roza go to the toilet and make sure that's not bruised. You've taken hits harder than that."_

Without a protest I took my opportunity to get out of the noisy gym and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door and in front of the mirror I lifted my shirt. Across my ribs on the left of my body were the words 'Kiss me, Comrade!' with a lipstick kiss in cursive writing. All I could do was just stared in shock. What the fuck did I do last night?

I walked out to re-join the class we decided to go through some techniques that will allow the moroi to fight hand to hand and with their magic. After about an hour of correcting stances and forms. We headed to the nearest café because coffee was seriously needed at this point.

" _What do you remember from last night Dimitri? I literally don't remember anything after the bar. It's all blank"_ I asked sipping my coffee hoping he might be able to shed some light on the previous night.

" _Not much really. We just walked around talking about the wedding and how we both don't really know much about marriage. What my mother and father had was hardly a relationship and you didn't even know Abe's name until you were 18. That for us relationships were never seen as a permeant thing_."

" _Yeah not as permeant as, oh I don't know, a tattoo?"_ sipping my coffee waiting for the penny to drop.

" _Exactly. The relationships that we have seen in our lives have never been_ -" he stopped in his tracks and his eyes going wide. Bingo.

" _You got a tattoo. Oh god Roza aim so sorry I should have stopped you. I was irresponsible and I promise to take better care of you in the future."_

" _Calm down! It's not that bad I actually like it. It's cute."_

My phone on the table started to buzz and Han's name popped onto the screen. I was Hans second in command when it came to guardian business. Yes that made me Dimitri's boss. Oh how the tables turned. But I when it came to anything regarding specialist and guardian training, duties and charges I was the captain of that ship.

" _Hathaway here."_

" _Rose we have an emergency we need you down in the HQ right now_."

And that was it. The line went dead.

" _Listen Comrade I gotta go. I'll see you later. Go get an aspirin or something for that pretty little head of yours. See ya later_." I kissed him goodbye and hurried to the HQ. Day off my ass.

I arrived in and seen Lissa, Hans and Christian along with her Guards in one of the meeting rooms.

" _Alright what was so fucking important that you had to call me in on my day off. And you didn't even have the decency to lay out doughnuts. Hans this had better actually be an emergency because last time you said that when you couldn't figure out how to connect to the wifi."_ I remained standing drumming my fingers on my hips.

" _There has been Strigoi spotted 10 miles out from court. It won't take too long Rosie we just need to discuss security increases."_ Christian looked just as pissed off to be here as I did. So silvering linings and all.

Two hours later and a serious amount of restraint used on my part not to knock the sense into Hans, I headed back to the apartment hoping and praying that there was ice-cream in the fridge for me. Cookie dough is seriously needed at this point.

" _Hey I'm home! Do you wanna watch a movie tonight? I swear I won't make you watch a girly one. Wanna watch pulp fiction!?"_ I started screaming from the freezer.

" _Or we could watch the Lion King I know it's your favourite?"_

I turned around satisfied with my scavenger hunt, to find my sexy Russian standing shirtless in front of me. Grinning from ear to ear he unfold his arms.

" _It's only fair"_ he said but I barley heard him because just above his scar on his heart- where he had been staked- was 'Roza' with a small white ink rose tracing the scar itself. My ice cream and spoon hit the floor with all thoughts of a movie disappeared.

I could feel tears springing to my eyes as I looked at him.

" _Oh my God, Dimitri…"_ I was lost for words. I just stared at this perfect specimen of a man. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

" _Kiss me, Comrade…"_

And he did.

Twice.

I know not much happened in this chapter it was just really to lead onto the next and it was very…. Sappy. Next chapter find out how the strigoi are evolving. What do you guys think?

As always R&R

Love L xx


	3. Блядь

Thank you to anybody who has enjoyed my story so far. I really hope everyone likes it because I can't really tell with the lack or reviews. I'm trying to update as fast as I can to get the story going. If you have any suggestions please, please, please let me know as I would love to hear every body's opinions.

Don't forget R&R,

Love L

DPOV (one week later)

I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling counting down the days, the hours, that Roza will be my wife. I turn to the clock on my bedside table to see 2pm lit up in red lights. It's the middle of the day. I need to do something anything to try tire me out. I kiss Rose who is gently snoring beside me in one of my old t-shirts, I quickly change into some sweats and decide to bring the dog for a run.

Well by dog I mean Sihound. The court started breeding them after the Queen was murdered to add extra security measures. My self and Rose are the only ones with our own personal dog. She was born with only three legs and Rose instantly fell in love with her. Its really against the rules for us to claim ownership on a sihound but Rose had pulled the 'but me and Dimitri are the only couple in court who can't have a baby and she doesn't have a family' card on Hans and he took pity on her. Rose named her Yard (as in three feet). It was a toss up between that and Mary (Mary Hoppins). She was nine months old and only answered commands from me and Roza. She was Rose's baby.

I decided to bring her around the deserted court square and run laps. For a three legged dog she was insanely fast. One week. That was it. It took us forever to get here. Rose really didn't make it easy.

*flashback*

I throw my hand into the air frustrated as hell now.

 _"_ _But why Roza!? I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone ever! You've given me the life I've always wanted. I can't imagine my life without you, I can't live without you Rose!"_

She rolls her eyes and scoffs at me throwing the tea towel onto the counter folding her arms stubbornly.

 _"_ _Yes Dimitri I know and I feel the same but marriage won't change the inevitable. Why can't you just be happy with how we are! I love you! Why do I have to put it on paper to prove it to you! Why is the so important to you!?"_ she was really angry now. I could tell because she was way too calm. Waiting, watching for me to fuck up and say something stupid.

 _"_ _I have seen you die twice Rose. Twice. How many other people can say that they have seen the love of their life die before their eyes?"_

 _"_ _I can."_

 _"_ _Exactly rose don't you see! Neither of us have the best track record of staying alive and out of harm's way! I just want to live, while I'm alive, blissfully with you no matter our time frame!"_

I'm still not even 100% sure if I fucked up or if she just couldn't think of anything to say.

 _"_ _Are you seriously going to throw that in my face? I can't believe this. WE ALL DIE DIMITRI! Just some more than others apparently. Marriage isn't going to stop it. Fuck this I'm going for a walk."_

She furiously threw on her iconic leather jacket and earphones.

 _"_ _Come on Ya-ya. Walkies!"_

The dog followed her practically nose to heel and Rose slammed the door behind her with a deafening bang. All of a sudden our tiny apartment was all to big and all too quiet. I waited hours for Roza to come home. I eventually settled down and tried to read a book but ended up falling asleep re-running our fight over and over in my head.

I was woken by a hand stroking my hair from my face. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend. See this is what I mean. 'Girlfriend' is too inadequate of a title for Roza. Goddess suited much better but wife would be perfect.

 _"_ _Hey there Comrade"_ she said with an apologetic smile on her face. I sat up to face her and she's still kneeling on the ground in front of me.

 _"_ _Comrade I love you and I do want to spend my life with you. Hell I broke into a high security prison to break out a murder because there was a tiny, microscopic chance that I could be with you. I guess im just afraid that ill fuck up. Either ill fuck up and im gone or you're gone and I just want to believe just for a minute that we have all the time in the world before one of us dies for real this time. And-"_

I kissed her trying to pour everything into that one kiss. I pull her onto my lap one leg either side of my waist and I open my mouth letting our tongues dance. By the time we stop we're both panting and lust filled our eyes.

 _"_ _Listen Roza if you're ever ready. Just ask. I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too. But comrade? I was trying to ask you before I was so rudely interrupted!"_

 _"_ _You want to marry me? It takes a screaming match and 5 proposals over two for you to want to marry me! You never made it easy did you!"_ and full of joy I kissed her and felt her smile against my lips.

 _"_ _So we're officially almost official! I should probably tell Lissa we're engaged!"_

 _"_ _Not yet Roza"_ and I clasp a necklace around her neck. Dangling about an inch above her cleavage. Is my grandmother's engagement ring. It was a huge teardrop shaped diamond on an encrusted white gold band. Engraved on the inside is "you come first. Always.".

*end flashback*

I was so engrossed in the memory I almost didn't hear Yard barking out of control. Across the square I seen Lissa sitting by the fountain with an umbrella shielding from the sun. Yard is running around the fountain trying to shield Lissa from some unknown danger.

 _"_ _Lissa what are you doing here? Where are your guards_!" after three years im finally comfortable calling the queen 'Lissa'.

 _"_ _Compulsion. I just need some time to me Dimitri. I'm never alone, there's always people. It's nice just to be with my thoughts."_

 _"_ _Listen to Yard! Somethings wrong! You need to go inside now!"_

And from the corner of my eye I see Yard lunge. I instinctively do the same attacking and defending waiting for an opening. We dance for a while but thanks to Yard whose jaw has completely ripped and shredded his right arm into pieces. I have an advantage and I took it impaling his chest. Effectively ending the battle.

 _"_ _How is this possible? How can a strigoi be out in broad fucking daylight!Lissa get inside now!"_ I barked. I cared more about safety than pleasantries.

 _"_ _Dimitri? You should see this this…"_ Lissa seemed to be inspecting the body closely as I was trying to search the surrounding area for possible threats. I ignored her trying to drag her to the closest building.

 _"_ _Dimitri look! Listen to me_!" I snap my head around waiting for some sort of explanation from her.

I looked closer at the body to see on the front of his throat had a spiralling thick, black line.

 _"_ _Dimitri that's spirit. There's spirit in the ink. Moroi are assisting them. Spirit users are assisting them! Nobody is safe anymore."_

I froze where I stood staring at the monster in front of me. If they can access the elements we don't stand a chance. Our wards can be broken and with compulsion they can go anywhere unseen if they wanted. They could turn Lissas guards against here.

I took out my phone and called the boss.

 _"_ _Comrade, the sun is up that means I aint. Goodbye."_

I called her back begging she pick up.

 _"_ _Dimitri it's the middle of the fucking night seriously why are you calling me! Why are you not in bed!?"_

"Rose. Listen to me. Get to the court square NOW somethings come up and Lissa's in trouble. Don't talk to anyone. We don't know who can be trusted."

We were on our own amongst endless possible enemies.

Блядь.

As always please R&R let me know what ya think. Also do you guys want lemons? Let me know !

Love L xx


	4. Calling in the cavalry

_RPOV_

I stood staring down at this impossible crisis. This cannot be happening. There were many things wrong with the situation in front of me. Firstly, I don't understand how he got onto the grounds. Extra security had been placed since the group of strogoi had been spotted not far from the court. There were Guardians, Specialists and Sihounds had been put around the court wards, there was no was that a strogoi was getting in here undetected. Guardians and Specialists could be compelled but sihounds couldn't so alarms would still be raised. Second, this meant that at least one of my charge or students were assisting strogoi movements and causing harm on their own. Third, there was another spirit user and because of them no body was safe.

" _We need to bring him somewhere. Nobody can know he's here and we need to search and examine him somewhere safe."_ I turn to the Queen and my fiancé.

" _We'll use the apartment. No guards and nobody will think twice that we're there. Comrade, youre a big strong man so you can carry him. Yard? поиск"_

Yard stayed ahead of us searching and keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. The rest of us walked in silence each caught in our thoughts. Horrified and confused as to what this means for our world.

We reached our apartment undetected and placed the body in the tub. No way in hell was that thing going on my new couch.

" _Liss, call Christian and get him over here as soon as he can and get him to bring the ink. Dimitri call Eddie, he'll probably be with Jill we need both of them to be a part of this. I'll call Adrian and Sydney. Another Sprit user could only be useful and Sydney's a fucking genius so we need her."_

Without waiting for an answer I walked into the bedroom to use the house phone. Three rings is all it took.

" _Little Dhampir, good to hear from you! How have you been?"_ a husky excited voice answered.

" _Adrian I need you guys to get to court as fast as you can. It's an emergency so please get on the first plane here."_

" _Already on my way Rosie."_ And then the line went dead. I stared at the phone in my hand praying that he actually understood the seriousness of this situation.

I walked out and Lissa is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. I hadn't noticed before now but she was still in her nightdress and slippers.

" _Come on your majesty"_ I said smiling at her _"let's get you into something with a little more coverage."_

She put her coffee down and followed me into the bedroom. As like all friends, I had clothes in my wardrobe that belonged to Lissa that I either borrowed from her or that she left here after she stayed the night.

She sat on the bed as I started to rummage through the clothes pulling hers out. Eventually we decided on jeans and a navy oversized t-shirt. It wasn't very queen like but it was that or very short dresses from nights out.

As I started to turn to walk back out to the living room where Dimitri and I think Christian, who had just arrived, were waiting.

" _Rose?"_ Lissa said from behind me quietly. I turned to look at her, urging her to continue.

" _What does this mean for us? What about the wedding? How are we going to stop this?"_

" _Honestly Liss"_ I said smiling apologetically at her _"I have no idea. The wedding more than likely will have to be cancelled because there would be too many people we can't trust in one room. Talk about asking for trouble. As for beating these assholes? We'll come up with something. We always do, don't we?"_

We entered the sitting room to see Dimitri and Christian deep in conversation. Lissa was the one to tell the boys.

" _So Christian I asked you to bring the ink because we're all getting spirit charmed tattoos. Rose and I have discussed this before but we were having trouble talking the council around to the idea. Ours are basically going to counter the strigoi Spirit marks"_

" _Exactly"_ I joined in. _"It can be whatever we want. Design is not an issue. The purpose is for us to become immune to compulsion. Lissa is also trying to come up with a charm allowing us to detect spirit like her and Adrian can. It won't be as cool as auras but it should be like a tingling where the tattoos are placed. Also, and it's a long shot, but hopefully it should be able to tell us if someone has been compelled recently. It's a good start."_

" _Its good Roza, but it's very uncertain. Shouldn't we research it more_ " Dimitri said running his hands through his god-like hair and leaning back against the couch. Jesus cant he do one fucking thing without thinking about it for hours?

" _Look Belikov, it defiantly stops us being compelled and maybe the other stuff. That's enough for me. This is happening, it's our best protection for now. Anyway I think we should discuss the wedding. This mess won't be finished by then and it's too dangerous for any of us let alone Lissa to be there with this kind of security risk. It fucking sucks but what other choice do we have?"_

Both Lissa and Dimirti didn't look happy but they nodded in agreement.

" _no."_ Christian said sternly. He had been pretty quiet up until that point. We all turned to look at him questioningly. I love Christian but in I 'I hate you but deep down I love you kinda way'. It's like a love for a brother, you love them because you have to but they irritate the living shit out of you.

" _No?"_ I scoffed at him raising an eyebrow. Is he seriously contradicting me on the timing of my own wedding?

" _Exactly. We're trying not to draw attention to the fact that we are aware of this situation, right? Don't you think that calling off the most talked about wedding of the century would do exactly that? We need to continue like we always do and try to get as much information as we can that way"_ I leaned forward waiting for a response.

" _He has a point Rose.."_

" _No lissa. Don't be stupid. I'm not putting the fucking queen at that kind of a security risk! What do you take me for? NO."_

I turn on my heels going to the kitchen and grabbing some water from the fridge. I feel strong toned and sexy arms wrap around my waist from my side. And a kiss is planted on my head. I turn to face him and my anger dissolves as I look at his face.

" _I really do want to marry you Dimitri. I just don't thing we can do it next week. It's not safe and-"_

And not for the first time, Dimitri puts an end to my rambling with a small kiss.

" _I know, Love. I agree with you. What kind of Guardians would we be if we got the Queen killed at something we know is not safe. We'll think of something. Because I aint going anywhere without you being my wife. I love you."_ And he kissed me again.

As we re-entered the living room we told Christian and Lissa that postponing the wedding was our final decision and no amount of arguing can change it.

After about thirty minutes of trying to come up with suspects and any explanation we could conjure, my phone buzzed from the coffee table.

*Hey Rose, we just boarded the plane. We should be there in a couple of hours! Cant wait to see everyone and hope everyone is well.*

" _Hey guys that was Sydney she says that they'll be here soon. As soon as Adrian is here he'll do the tattoos so start thinking about what you want done. I think we should get some rest because tomorrow is a long day. You guys can stay in the spare room. Without the tattoos we can't be separated."_

We said our goodbyes and walked to our rooms.

In bed I lay my head on Dimitri bare chest and ran my hand up and down his toned stomach. Eventually letting it rest over where he tattooed my name on his chest.

" _So comrade? What tattoo are you going to get? You could get a nice sexy tribal thing on your arm. You would get sooo much ass_ " I said teasingly. Suddenly I was flipped onto my back with my sexy Russian hoovering ontop of me. He runs his nose seductively along mine and I can feel his breath on my face. All thought of tension, treachery and strogoi completely erased from my mind.

" _I already get lots of ass_." he whispered sending shivers down my body.

That he did. For now.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story so far. Ive never written creatively before so please support me by leaving reviews or DMing me as everything is hugely appreciated.**

 **\- Love L**

 **Xx**

 _Поиск = search._


	5. Timing is everything

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support on this story the next chapter will be posted when the story reaches 20 reviews that way I can see where everyone stands with this story one word or one hundred words is appreciated so please leave your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter it wasn't my favourite and it's kind of a filler. Thanks for your continual support!**

 **\- Love L**

 **Xxx**

 **DPOV**

I was on my way to nearest airport because of the use of the private Jet would raise some eyebrows. Roza had a class and Lissa had queenly duties so it was myself and Christian going to collect the guys. It was about an hour and a half drive to get to the airport so I was glad Christian and I were on much better terms. Friends even. He sat to my left with his brows creased, looking deep I thought. His hair was tossed and grey dark circles framed his eyes.

We had been driving for about 30 minutes in a comfortable silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

" _Christian what's wrong? You've been acting weird and you look like you've seen you're own death. I know something is going on between you and Lissa. It was obvious when she was sitting alone by the fountain last night. Don't think I didn't forget that."_

I quickly glanced to my right to see the Moroi glaring at me.

" _You were out in the middle of the night too. Let's talk about that shall we?"_ He snapped, his eyes baring into the side of my face.

" _I was excited. I thought I was going to be marrying Rose next week. So why was Lissa out, alone, in her night gown in the middle of the night?"_

His glaring slowly fading into an apologetic look. He knew I was devastated about the wedding but it was the best thing right now.

" _Sorry. We've just been going through some stuff and Lissa being female and temperamental and all, won't listen to reason and just ran out."_

All I wanted to do was ask why. What would make the queen run from her chambers in the middle of the night putting herself and the court in danger? It was extremely unlike her. Lissa was strong and battled calmly with words and – unfortunately for Christian- she mostly won her arguments or debates. She was cool and collected so up and running was terribly out of character.

I sneaked a look at my charge and I could see he knew what I was thinking. Lissa may not be my charge, but she was my queen, my fiancé's sister and dare I say, my friend.

" _It just-"_ He inhaled deeply pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes before continuing. _"It's just NONE of this could have come at a worse time. Everything's fucked up."_

I patiently waited for him to continue looking straight ahead.

" _Lissa's pregnant."_ I was barley heard him. My own thoughts confusing me. This is a good thing right? Since when is a baby, between two consenting adults with the finances to support a child, a bad thing? I would kill to be able to give Roza a family regardless of how bad the timing was. I would do anything to have a mini her in my arms as I make pancakes and teaching her how to walk, how to drive and how to fight. I would walk through fire to have what Christian had right now.

I felt a wave of nausea hit me. My chest started to constrict and my stomach felt heavy. Jealous. I was jealous of my friends. They could be happy with something that I couldn't have and I hated it.

" _Jesus Dimitri slow the fuck down!"_

I hadn't noticed my foot getting heavier on the gas and my knuckles turning white. I needed to calm down or id end up killing us both.

" _Sorry. Please explain to me why a child is so damning_." I spat through clenched teeth. Probably too harsh. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have a genetic malfunction.

" _It's not the baby that's the problem. It's the fact that she refuses to tell anybody. She's been working harder than ever before and getting fuck all sleep. I tried to tell her that she had to rest once in a while. Just put her feet up and relax. After that she just lost it. Screaming and shouting that she was the queen and that she couldn't just take a day off. Then she just started shouting at anything I said. She's going insane. It's like I have to walk on egg shells every time I talk to her."_

When he was done he shut his eyes running his hands through his hair. He looked like he was going to break down into tears and I honestly couldn't handle that.

" _If Lissa was so stressed, she shouldn't have planned our ENTIRE wedding."_

Christian let out a small humourless chuckle. _"She's been trying to avoid me while proving a point."_

" _And what point is that?"_

" _That she can do whatever the fuck she wants and she doesn't need me to do it."_

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Each in our own thoughts about the conversation we just had. I started doing the maths in my head mostly out of boredom. Lissa started to get really involved in the wedding and drive Rose nuts about two months ago. So she must be about 3 months pregnant at this stage. Meaning she would be due in what? July?

As we reached the airport and headed toward the arrivals I turned to ask Christian just one more question.

" _Does Rose know?"_

" _No. she was going to tell her after the wedding. Something to do with ownership of thunder or some crap."_

With that a booming voice echoed through the terminal.

" _Did somebody call for some reinforcements_!" and out walked Adrian with Jill, Sydney and Eddie hot on his heels.

When we arrived back in court we went straight to myself and Roses apartment or 'base' as Christian started to call.

Rose was waiting for us when we arrived and immediately wrapped her arms around Adrian.

" _Hey little Dhampir. What's the big emergency? I thought you might have gotten pissed off with the big wedding thing so you wanted us to come with you to elope."_

Rose pulled back shooting him a sad smile. _"I wish. Actually the wedding is called off altogether."_

Then rose proceeded to tell our guests exactly why we had called them here. About an hour later after everything was explained, the Strogoi, the wedding, the tattoo's. Everyone seemed to gape in horror. It was Jill that broke the silence.

" _I brought good shoes! I thought there was going to be a wedding!"_

After further discussion we decided that having Adrian and Jill join the Specialist classes and gather more information about the students and their capabilities. Eddie would be infiltrating the court guards and Sydney would be doing research. When we all decided our tattoo designs and Adrian made up sketches.

Rose decided on something small. Three small dots on her pinkie finger on her left hand between her first and second knuckle. One for me, one for her and one for yard. I decided on this tattoo of a forest that wraps around your wrist and forearm (check Pinterest out to see it). Lissa got a spiral on her right wrist, the exact opposite of the strigoi in my bathtub. Everyone got pretty standard tattoos except Adrian who thought it would be hilarious to get a camel tattooed onto his toe.

After dinner we walked everyone to the palace and helped them settle in. the night was peaceful and everyone started to feel better about the situation and our plan.

It was about 4pm when I woke to the sound of Roza's bloodcurdling screams.

 **Remember 20 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks guys**

 **Love L**

 **xxx**


End file.
